Hagámonos fuertes juntos, Smoker-san
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Para proteger a quienes quiero y para ser capaz de aplicar mi ideal de justicia ¡Por eso, hagámonos fuertes juntos, Smoker-san! Drabble Post saga Punk Hazzard.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a E. Oda. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia y su desarrollo.

Advertencias: Posible OoC sin querer en ambos personajes.

Summary: Para proteger a quienes quiero y para ser capaz de aplicar mi ideal de justicia. Por eso, hagámonos fuertes juntos, Smoker-san. Drabble Post saga Punk Hazzard. Algo que me gustaría que sucediese.

Creo que esta saga no terminó favoreciendo a ninguno de los dos pero me gustó porque dio algunos indicios de que se han hecho cercanos, así its something! xD En fin, este fic va de que ambos personajes sigan superando los obstáculos juntos.

**Hagámonos fuertes juntos**

—¡Oye tú, bájate del mástil, te vas a hacer daño si te caes! —gritó señalando a uno de los últimos niños que quedaban de Punk Hazard—. ¡Y tú, aléjate de allí que te puedes caer al mar! —señaló a otro más mientras sostenía a una niña rubia que estaba sentada en su hombro.

Los niños obedientes dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hasta donde estaban los demás. Para la suerte de Smoker, era la hora de la comida, tiempo sagrado para aquellos peculiares infantes. Esperándolos, se encontraba Tashigi quien con una sonrisa les indicó que se sentaran alrededor de la cubierta para recibir la porción de alimento correspondiente. Luego de ubicarlos al lado de Mocha, la mujer se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su jefe, quien entendiendo el gesto de su subordinada bajó a la chica que tenía encima y la dejó unirse al resto. Ahora que tenía las manos libres, se dedicó a encender dos puros y así fumarlos. La joven morena siguió caminando hasta ponerse al frente del imponente albino, lo empezó a ver fijamente con el ceño fruncido cosa que llamó la atención rápidamente del vicealmirante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó soltando humo de su boca—. ¿Por qué me ves así?

La chica no respondió al instante, atinó a señalar las vendas que cubrían el pecho herido del mayor.

—Debería estar reposando, Smoker-san —le regañó preocupada ajustándose las gafas—. ¡Sus heridas son muy graves!

—¡Bah! Ya estoy bien, Tashigi —le aseguró mientras se ponía dos nuevos puros en la boca sin darle importancia al asunto.

La morena lo miró fijamente poco convencida de las palabras de su superior.

—Pues yo no lo creo así —fue lo que alcanzó a susurrar para sí misma sin que el vicealmirante la escuchase.

Luego de casi fumarse la mitad de ambos puros, Smoker se dirigió hacia la capitana.

—¿Cuántos quedan ya?

—Cinco, señor —respondió la chica viendo hacia los niños que comían alegremente—. Y ya estamos cerca de llegar a su hogar.

El mayor asintió.

—Ya nos faltan pocos entonces. Quién diría que terminaríamos tan pronto de regresarlos a sus casas.

—Me hubiese gustado quedarme un rato más con ellos pero seguro que sus familias los están esperando —acotó la mujer sonriendo—. Me contenta que vuelvan a ser felices con sus familias después de todo lo que sufrieron.

El cazador blanco le dio la razón y permaneció un rato en silencio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. La espadachín solo se dedicó a observarlo preocupada, recordando también que debía darle un mensaje a su superior.

—Smoker-san.

—Dime —respondió por acto reflejo el fumador sin verla.

—El ex-almirante Kuzan ya se marchó —informó—. Dijo que tenía un asunto que resolver.

—Ya veo —suspiró el albino—. Está bien, gracias.

El hombre le dio la espalda y se fue caminando dejando a la morena en el lugar. Ella sabía que el vicealmirante no estaba del todo bien, aun cuando en su semblante no lo demostrara. Después de su encuentro con el shichibukai, Don Quixote DoFlamingo lo había notado extraño por mucho que lo disimulara. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando escuchó que uno de los marinos la llamaba informándole que ya habían llegado a la aldea de los niños. La capitana asintió y le dio las últimas órdenes para acomodar el buque en el puerto y para preparar a los infantes.

Luego de unos quince minutos de dejar todo listo para que los chicos pudieran irse, se dirigió a la cubierta donde los tenían reunidos a todos para despedirse. Le dio a cada uno un fuerte abrazo dándole sus mejores deseos mientras los críos contentos casi lloraban de la emoción. Smoker al igual que el resto de la tripulación los observaban sonrientes —muchos de los subordinados incluso estallaban en llanto haciendo que el cazador blanco sintiese pena ajena de ellos—.

Poco a poco los niños fueron desembarcando del barco quedando uno de los que habían sido regañados por Smoker en la tarde, este se inclinó en señal de respeto y se despidió con la mano.

—¡Gracias por todo papá Humitos, mamá Tashigi, los extrañaré!

La aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el apodo con el que la llamó de forma inocente el infante.

—¡Oye no nos digas así. Puede malinterpretarse!

—Déjalo, Tashigi —le ordenó el vicealmirante haciendo que la mujer lo mirara enojada y con los cachetes hinchados en señal de desacuerdo.

Los miembros del G5 veían fascinados a su capitana con corazones en sus ojos.

—¡Qué lindo le queda el apodo a la capitana! ¡Ojalá pudiese ser la madre de nuestros hijos!

—¡Cállense! —gritó la mujer con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas.

—¡Incluso cuando nos trata mal se ve tan hermosa!

—Asegurense de dejar a los chicos a salvo con sus familias —les ordenó Tashigi para que dejaran de de hacer tonterías. Todos felices fueron hacia los niños y los acompañaron a tierra para ganarse un reconocimiento de su capitana preferida.

La espadachín suspiró resignada ante el comportamiento de sus subordinados, Dios sabía que los apreciaba pero a veces podían resultarle realmente molestos. Se volteó hacia el hombre de mayor rango que quedaba en el barco y se dirigió a él. Este se retiró yendo hacia el interior del buque donde estaban los camarotes. La joven lo siguió, llegando a interceptarlo en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

—¡Smoker-san! —le llamó haciendo que él la mirase—. ¡No debió permitir que el niño se fuera con esa idea de nosotros! —Smoker supo a qué se refería.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Que más da —dijo encendiendo dos tabacos—. Nada que le hubiésemos dicho iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Para un niño ver a dos adultos amanecer en la misma cama es sinónimo de "pareja de casados como mamá y papá" —explicó restándole importancia y sin notar el sonrojo de la mujer.

—Eso... —susurró—... Fue un malentendido.

No pudo evitar recordar el hecho tergivesado. Y sobretodo el preámbulo del mismo: un casi moribundo Smoker inconsciente siendo llevado por Aokiji y seguido por varios de sus soldados heridos.

Se lo habían informado vía Den Den Mushi anteriormente pero no lo pudo creer hasta que lo tuvo frente a sus ojos. Fue difìcil para ella verlo de esa forma. Apenas podía reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de su joven rostro. Él estaba cubierto de sangre y su pecho estaba lleno de múltiples cortes. Recordó pedirle —o más bien, suplicarle— al médico que hiciera lo posible por curarlo, por sanarlo, por salvarlo.

Y lo peor había sido esperar fuera de la enfermería del buque de la marina. Era un verdadero suplicio ya que apenas podía controlar sus nervios. Con el pasar de las horas, luego de que el doctor hiciera todos los procedimientos necesarios, la dejó entrar al recinto avisándole que ya estaba menos grave pero que debía descansar. Instántaneamente, Tashigi se ofreció a cuidarlo y pasado un tiempo la fatiga terminó por cansarla y se quedó dormida. Estaba sentada y sus brazos permanecían cruzados sobre la cama del vicealmirante junto con la cabeza de la mujer reposando sobre ellos, casi a la altura del pecho musculoso del mayor. Alcanzó a despertar cuando Smoker la llamó haciendo que ella reaccionara viéndolo aliviada y con los ojos llorosos de alegría; hasta que sintió un ruido proveniente de la puerta y detectó a uno de los niños espiarlos curioso mientras salía corriendo al ser descubierto en su pequeña intromisión.

Ahora que se acordaba, la culpable de ello había sido ella, por no confiar en su superior y mostrar lo indefensa que podía llegar a ser sin él a su lado. Un sinfín de emociones negativas empezaron a recorrer su mente y volvió a sentirse débil, torpe, pastosa y todos esos calificativos que supuestamente había superado ya. Qué acaso ella no había mejorado en esos dos años? Otra vez, tuvo que depender de los piratas para salir con vida, incluso había perdido su orgullo ante Law y su rival Roronoa Zoro. Lo había dejado todo en manos de su superior y por poco estuvo a punto de perderlo a él. Se deprimió, ella no quería repetir esa experiencia nunca más. Quería ser fuerte, demostrar que no necesitaba a nadie y que no sería más un estorbo para aquel hombre a quien admiraba y apreciaba tanto.

Los pasos de Smoker comenzaron a sonar y la mujer lo vio irse, pero ella no lo dejaría irse, no sin antes decirle lo que pensaba.

—¡Smoker-san! —le llamó con fuerza y con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa Tashigi? —la miró interrogante—. ¿Por qué demonios estás llorando!

—Lo siento, Smoker-san —murmuró entre gimoteos.

—¡Por qué te disculpas, idiota! —la regañó para luego darle la espalda—. ¡No llores, Tashigi. No puedes mostrarte así!

La chica se quedó callada por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—¡Lamento ser una molestia para usted, Smoker-san! —chilló—. Pero...

—Tashigi.

La chica siguiendo sus impulsos corrió hacia él y lo abrazó por detrás, pasando los brazos alrededor de la cadera masculina y escondiendo su rostro en la espalda del vicealmirante.

—¡Quiero hacerme más fuerte. Para proteger a quienes quiero y para ser capaz de aplicar mi ideal de justicia. Por eso, hagámonos fuertes juntos, Smoker-san! —le pidió Tashigi con los ojos humedecidos y aferrándose a él—. ¡Aprendamos de esto y demostremos que podemos seguir en el Nuevo Mundo, señor!

El cazador blanco sonrió de medio lado ante las palabras de la morena y correspondió el abrazo de la capitana.

—Tonta, quién te dijo que me voy a dejar vencer por unos piratas de pacotilla —suspiró—. Seguiremos actuando bajo nuestra propia justicia, Tashigi. Y lo haremos juntos. Ahora tenemos que descansar para luego empezar a entrenar.

La aludida asintió sonriente mientras se secaba las lágrimas, separándose del hombre fumador. Smoker alzó la mano a forma de despedida mientras se alejaba deteniéndose a medio camino.

—Por cierto, Tashigi —le llamó—. Gracias.

Esas palabras hicieron sentir feliz a la joven espadachín quien vio desaparecer la figura varonil a los pocos minutos.

—Lo haremos, Smoker-san. Nos haremos más fuertes y alcanzaremos nuestras metas, los dos juntos.

**FIN**

¿Un tomatazo?

Ya saben por dónde enviarlo, hagan click en review y me hacen saber sus opiniones.

Saludos :D


End file.
